The construction of tilt-up concrete panels, a horizontal concrete slab is first constructed to form a base on which the tilt-up concrete panels are formed. A wooden form is made from wooden members which are nailed or bolted together into a rectangular configuration so as to circumscribe a rectangular area on the base. Concrete is then poured into the form. When the concrete is set, the form is removed, and the resulting concrete panel is tilted up from the base to an upright position. The base is coated with grease, or other appropriate material to prevent the panel from becoming attached to the base.
Copending Application Ser. No. 030,071 filed Apr. 16, 1979 in the name of the present inventor, discloses a heavy steel reusable bracket which can be attached to the base and nailed to the wooden form members, a number of such brackets being used around the form to brace the form members and maintain them in their upright positions.
It is often desired to form a concrete column integrally on the concrete panel when the panel is being poured, such a column extending across the panel, and being located either at the end or at an intermediate position of the panel. The formation of such a column requires two additional spaced and parallel wooden form members extending across the plane of the upper edge of the form described above, either at the end or at an intermediate position. Concrete is then poured into the form and between the additional form members. Problems have been encountered in the past in providing appropriate means for bracing and supporting the two additional form members in position, especially during the initial concrete pouring stage.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive bracket assembly for solving the aforesaid problem, and which provides a simple and efficient means for bracing and supporting the additional form members as the concrete panel and column are being poured.
A feature of the bracket assembly of the invention, in addition to its reusability, is the fact that it can be quickly set up and attached to the additional wooden frame members, and quickly removed at the end of the operation, with the entire set up and breakdown of the form and bracket assemblies capable of being performed by a single worker.